What Have I Turned Into?
by Whisperpelt
Summary: Secrets start spilling out in some down time between a major crisis of an injured leader and an acient war maker rising, bringing conflict. !Don't judge a story by it's summery!


**Hey Guys..So, this is another musical-oneshot featuring Monster by Imagine Dragons about two of my OCs, Radioactive and Jetstream((Jetstream is totally different from when looked)) ((up,KEEP THIS IN MIND)). This is kinda wedged into a part of my story thay I am currently editing that we don't get to see. Transformers belongs to whoever created it, only credit for me are the two main characters in here. This is Teen 'cause that's the highest range I write** , **I keep it family and friendly.;)** **Well, enjoy and sorry for spelling/grammer mistakes.**

 **Scrapyard**

 **8:39 p.m.**

 **Third Person**

A bright, sea-foam green and dark purple Autobot femme walked to where a human teen was sitting in a three walled diner."Hey, Russel." She said.

The teen,Russel, held up a hand as a wave without looking at her and continued to listen to the radio. The Autobot flopped on the ground next to him and sat cross legged. "You okay?"

"I'm worried about Dad and Bumblebee, Radioactive." He replied. "It's 8:39 and they _still_ haven't come back."

"Give 'em some time. I'm sure it won't be long now. Ya know what Rusty?" He looked up at her with big blue eyes. "I bet they went through the whole city and got stuck in some traffic. Bee has to keep up with everything that's going on,the wound he got can't hold him back."

"I guess you're right." Russel turned his head the way he was facing and watched the last sun rays disappear as another song came on the radio.

 **Later, 4:45 a.m.**

Radioactive stood outside the femmes quaters and streched her arms above her head. _Why couldn't I have agreed to watch Bee in the med-bay tonight?_ She thought and walked out the back entrance of the _Alchamor_. _Oh, right. Strongarm wouldn't let me. Oh, well. I would've woke up anyway to walk._ _It's almost dawn,so it really doesn't matter._

She went out of the Rocket entrance/exit and the song on the radio played back in her head. She saw a flash of navy blue rush out of the scrapyard,so she decided to follow the flash.

 _Ever since I could remember_

 _Everything inside of me_

 _Just wanted to fit in_

 _I was never one for pretenders_

 _Everything I tried to be_

 _Just wouldn't settle in_

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seemed dangerous_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If_ _this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_

 _I'm taking stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster!A monster! I've turned into a monster!_

 _A monster! A monster! And it keeps getting stronger!_

Radioactive came to a stop and transformed in a forest. She looked around and started walking. She didn't get very far, because then she came to the Quarry where she saw Jetstream sitting at the edge looking up. She walked up behind him and said, "Looks like star gazing is a trait you and Strongarm both have." He jumped and looked back.

"Uh...I guess it is." He said,baffeld. "It helps me think and get away, you know?" Radioactive nodded and before a silence could creep into place he asked, "Do you ever miss Cybertron?"

Radioactive thought. "Sometimes. But Earth is just like Cybertron."

"In what way?" Jetstream flatly questioned her.

Radioactive rolled her eyes and started naming them off,while raising a finger for each one. "Seas,life, museums, different races, cities, extinct creatures,I can go on forever." She turned,walked up to a tree and stood there with a hand placed on it.

"But I won't because Earth is better than Cybertron." Radioactive looked back at Jetstream, who was puzzled. "Earth has so much more to offer. Like this tree. This tree is cut down and another is planted here. This tree is then cut to be made into things like paper.

Then this tree gives human the air they need and the humans give back the carbon for the trees photosynthisis process." She walked back and flopped down next to him. "Point proven?" She looked at his face for an objection. "Point proven."

Jetstream went back to stargazing. Radioactive looked at him,then copied his actions. "We never get stars like this on Cybertron either."

"I get your point." Jetstream said bitterly.

Radioactive huffed. "Just saying...Detective." She smirked as she saw Jetstream's gaze snap towards her out of the corner of her eye. For some reason,she knew he didn't like being called 'Detective'.

"You know, Radioactive, I don't know how Strongarm puts up with you." He said.

"She saw my personality through the horrible accident I had when I was a bit younger.Even though she witnessed it." She looked down as she remembered what had happened _that day_. She explained what had happened to him as it played back in her mind like a movie.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Careful!" Elita exclaimed._ _The femme that was with them laughed. The four femmes were just having a get together day._

 _The femme_ _rolled_ _her eyes and picked Strongarm up on her left shoulder, since Radioactive was on her right shoulder. "See,Elita. I'm still strong." She made a triumph face._

 _"Uh...Hey, I wonder what they're building there." Elita pointed_ , changing subject.

 _"They're always building something." She answered. Strongarm squeaked and Radioactive laughed as the femme stepped forward._

 _One of the builders stood infront of them. "Sorry,ma'ams. This area is off limits."_

 _"Yes sir,we are aware. We were just curious." The femme said.She let the two younger bots off her shoulders. They turned right and started walking back to the spot to meet Radioactive's parental figures._

 _They walked a block till they noticed Radioactive was missing. "Strongarm,did you see where she went?" Elita asked._

 _Strongarm shook her head."She's probably back at the building site."_

 _"Guess that means more walking." The femme smiled a forced smile. They turned as the ground shook. Strongarm grabbed onto the femme's arm for support. An explosion went off the way they were supposed walk._

 _"Radioactive!"_

 _*End*_

Radioactive abruptly stood up, ventilation coming in short and shallow breaths. She felt someone beside her,the suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her sideways and pulled her into a hug. The comfort in the strong pair of arms made her feel safe from evil memories of the past. The tension in her muscels ceased and she relaxed.

"It's okay.It's okay,Radioactive." Jetstream calmly said and turned her to face him. He lifted her face up and noticed something different about her."Y-your optics are stark white!!" She turned her head and bit her lip. She looked at her arm. Jetstream took notice too. "And the purple part of your frame is bright blue!! Raids, what's going on?"

 _Can I clear my conscience?_

 _If I'm different from the rest_

 _Do I have to run and Hide?_

 _I never said I want this_

 _This burden came to me_

 _And it's made its home inside_

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seemed dangerous_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

If _this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster! A monster! I've turned into a monster!_

 _A monster! A monster! And it keeps getting stronger!_

 _(Musical segment)_

 _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster! A monster! I've turned into a Monster!_

 _A monster! A monster! And it keeps getting stronger!_

Radioactive's knees gave a little and Jetstream slowly moved her down towards the ground. "It's a side effect even the best of medics couldn't figure out how to get rid of it. Radiation colors of increasing levels go from red, to yellow, to white, and the worst is blue."

After awhile he said, "I had something similar happen to me."

"You survived a bomb explosion. Can you survive a radiation deposit under a building site exploding without doctors to help you till hours afterward?" Her voice barely more than a whisper. The blue color was starting to fade to the original dark purple. She pulled away from him and hugged her knees. "Jetstream. I'm nothing you'd expect. Something you don't want to mess with."

"What is it?" He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't want to know."

"Come on,Raids." He poked her side and she squeaked. "Tell me."

She smiled as the first rays of dawn appeared, turning the sky deep purple father up, orange in the middle, and hints of yellow at the very bottom. Able to see color again and not just heat vision, she answered, "Only if you don't tell anybody."

"Not even Strongarm?"

"No."

"You have my word." She whispered the secret she had been keeping for years into his audio. He sat shocked for a moment before she spoke.

"I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore." He sat shocked still before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Of course I want to be around you. You're amazing, even with your burden. I'll help you get through dealing with it. Even if you,as you describe, a red button waiting to be pushed. Sometimes when you want to be idependent, you need someone the most. Espacially rough times."

She took a moment to take that in. Forgetting everything, she threw her arms around him, pecked his cheek, and laid her helm on his shoulder. _Maybe Jetstream wasn't as bad as i though he'd be the first time I met him._ Radioactive thought. As soon as the last hints of purple were gone, they decided to return to base unnoticed and face whatever came next.

 **Thank Y'all. I really have nothing to say but, SEE YA!!**


End file.
